Vanessa's Chores
by TheStoryWizard
Summary: While Doof is away, Vanessa has to do his evil scheme for him. What will happen?


**Vanessa's Chores **

Perry overheard yet another one of Phineas and Ferb's plans. This time they intended to build a the world's largest super slide. He imagined it soaring to the moon, but he could care less. The plans he cared about were Heinz Doofenshmirtz's plans, and foiling them. He went through the chute to his lab overhearing the usual question.

"Hey" Phineas asked. "Where's Perry?".

Perry fell into his chair and Monogram cleared his throat.

"Good morning, Agent P" Monogram told him."We have been detecting a lot of activity in Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. since your last mission. We think you should go check it out". Without a further chatter, Perry saluted and left.

"Such a loyal agent" Monogram said. "We need to reward him somehow".

"Maybe a raise sir?" Carl asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Carl" Monogram told him. "You're not getting paid".

"I was talking about Agent...oh nevermind".

Perry would usually crash through the roof of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, but today he just felt like using the key. He had caused enough damage to Heinz and his building during the last few battles they had waged. This summer had began with some of Doofenshmirtz strangest contraptions yet, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw when he walked in.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz wasn't there, instead Vanessa was just sitting there listening to her MP3 player. Perry tapped her on the shoulder.

"Krkrkrkrkkrkrkrkr?" Perry looked around and shrugged.

"Oh Hey, Perry" Vanessa said. "Listen, Dad's not here today but he made me promise to do chores for him. Unfortunately for me, that means I have to do his scheme for him".

"Krkrkkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkr"

"Yeah, I know right" Vanessa said annoyed. "Anyway, he left a few notes, and I suppose this remote is for your trap. So uhh...Perry could you?". Perry nodded and went over to the X Doofenshmirtz had placed so obviously on the floor, if it were not part of their routine Perry could easily avoid the trap if he wanted to. A cage came down and another cage with it. Perry was impressed, Heinz had really upped the ante on his traps this summer.

"This note has a 1 on it, here you go Perry" Vanessa said, yawning. "I could care less about Dad's backstories. Heard them all on his weekends with me".

_Dear Perry The Platypus,_

_Sorry I cannot be here in person to tell you my backstory. Vanessa will handle the scheme (If she keeps her promise, that is). I'm at a mandatory L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. meeting, but I did spare the time to write this note. You see Perry the Platypus, I've been trying to up the ante on my schemes as of late (You like the trap, don't you Perry the Platypus? I made extra sure you wouldn't foil my scheme today). But whenever I'm trying to work on my schemes, the mailman always comes with the Electric Bill. And who has time for that, right?. I mean, nobody pays their electric bill nowadays, Perry the Platypus. So, I keep getting interrupted with those stupid bills, so I just thought, I'll get rid of the Post Office and replace it with my own Doofenshmirtz Post Offices, and my stamps will be EXPENSIVE. And people will have no choice but to pay me, and I will be the richest man in the ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA. _

_Hate,_

_Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz _

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkrkr" Perry chattered to let Vanessa know he was done reading the note, Vanessa cleared her throat and took the tarp off of her dad's invention. It was shaped strangely like one of those large mailboxes outside of a post office, were it not for the large laser coming out of the top. She pushed it to the balcony and pressed a button to allow Perry to see it.

"Dad says this is called the Post-Office-Go-Away-And-Stop-Giving-Me-Bills-Inator" Vanessa said boringly she pressed the large button on it and sat back down."Not that I really care. It takes a while to charge up so uhh...don't try to escape and whatnot". She put her headphones back on and continued to listen to her music, while Perry tried to figure out a way to escape the trap.

"Charging, 12 percent" said the voice of the new Inator Heinz had built. Perry looked around for a hole in the trap, a loose bolt, a faulty wire. But he found nothing. Heinz wasn't completly stupid after all. Then it hit him, he used his wrist watch to create a hole beneath him and fell down to Doofenshmirtz basement, landing convienently on a throw pillow that Norm just happened to have put down. He began climbing several flights of stairs back to the penthouse.

"Charging 95 percent" the voice said, as Perry entered the room.

"Perry?" Vanessa asked. "You got out of THAT. Wait till Dad hears, that'll be a story".

"Charging 98 percent".

Perry ran across the room, but he didn't make it in time.

"Charging 100 percent, aiming laserrrrrrrrrrr" the power suddenly went out, and everything was dark.

"Who turned out the lights?" Vanessa asked. "Oh, dad must have exceeded his warnings for the Electric Bill you're free to go".

Perry stood there.

"What?" Vanessa asked. "You can go. There's nothing more to do".

Perry held up the last note, with a flashlight.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that one" Vanessa said. "Curse you Perry The Platypus, there now you can go"

Perry flew off on his jetpack, ready to have the rest of the day off at the Flynn-Fletcher family.

"Oh there you are, Perry" Phineas said as he got rid of the slide, turning it back into the normal family slide Linda had bought a few months ago. "Where have you been?"

"And why do you smell like Vanessa?" Ferb asked.

**Please Review**


End file.
